Although women are half of the U.S. population, women's health disorders have historically received far less attention than men's. The Agency for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR) cites studies indicating that one in four women ages 30-59 has experienced urinary incontinence alone. AHCPR estimates that the annual costs for caring for women with urinary incontinence are $11.2 billion. As many as 40% of women may experience mental health disturbances related to reproductive function, and nearly 40 million American women experience some form of sexual dysfunction.